jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pteranodon
Feature? This article seems like it has great potential to become featured. However, it needs a bit of cleanup before it can achieve this. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree. I've always thought that Pteranodon was one of Jurassic Park's "iconic" creatures along with T.rex, Spinosaurus, Velociraptor, Dilophosaurus, and to a lesser extent Triceratops. Sources? Could anyone please get me the source for this line here? "Originally Steven Spielberg wanted to use Geosternbergia, but changed the species at the last minute; probably for the more straight and elegant crest of the P. longiceps. Concept art for the Geosternbergia species can still be seen." It would be greatly appreciated; did Steven ever say these things or is it speculative? 05:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :A frustrating feature of our users is that they place info without sources. I've tried to put sources at many articles, but it's a lot of work. I've done a quick search in the book The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book) but I couldn't find information. So... we know that concept art of the Geosternbergia was made during the preproduction. The planned ending scene of TLW was planned to be an attack by a group of Pteranodons on the helicopter and the survivors, but it was ultimately rejected. The only Pterosaurs appear in the ending scene, and they are Pteranodons. And that's as much source as I can give you.MismeretMonk 08:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::If there's a Making of JP3 feature (I don't remember exactly), I can bring out the DVD and look there. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 22:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::You could check The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (DVD). But I can't remember they were that detailed.MismeretMonk 07:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not impossible that it'd be there, but this IS a TLW issue. By all means I'd check, I just don't know what kinda info you'd find. 23:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::And a similar question; is there a source which states that the black mutant Pteranodons we have seen art and models for for JP/// are males? The only reference I can find for it is in the toyline, where the black male mutant Pteranodon is referred to as the "Alpha Pteranodon." 02:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Size comparison The Pteranodon and human size comparison at the top of the page looks somewhat exaggerated. Was the animal really that big? Geosternbergias What are Geosternbergias?! 21:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Jurassic World Pteranodon will be seen in Jurassic World, and rumored to attack a helicopter after the chaos begins. :We can add that it will appear. I would be more comfortable if we refrain from adding that helicopter stuff. BastionMonk (talk) 08:37, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Mutant ? The “Film appearances” section of the page says that the Pteranodons seen in the third film are ‘mutants’. But, to date, there is no official material supporting these claims : it's only fan theories. This statement is therefore inappropriate. – LeGribouilleur (talk) 17:31, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for reporting your concern, LeGribouilleur. I plan to remove mentions of the Pteranodons in when I revamp this article. You can see the progress over at my sandbox.--The Collector 02:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thats nice. The article is a bird cage and pteranodon was in the cage. --By H-Shark muhahahaha 23:08, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Hybrid